Sweet Things Wipes The Tears Away (one-shot)
by ZEWildcat14
Summary: The oldest Barnum daughter is sad. The circus family tries to cheer Caroline up. (one-shot) This is my first thing I ever written about TGS. I hope you like it.


Caroline Barnum was known for always smiling. Wherever she was excited about showing what she'd learn at the ballet class that day or being curious over all sorts of things that happened around her.

She was never in a bad it was one thing that could change that and turn her happy place upside down. When her father was away.

Seeing the oldest Barnum daughter soo low did shock both Lettie and Philip, seeing as they never had seen her cry like this before.

Everyone of the oddities knew Caroline as a little ball of energy and a big smile, so seeing her like this was something new.

As another tear fall down on the little girl's cheek, she tried to force up a little smile, but failed.

It broke both Philip and Lettie seeing the oldest Barnum daughter like this. They had tried everything to make her happy or at least feel better, but so far had nothing helped.

They both wished they could stop her tears from falling and see that beautiful smile of hers again.

* * *

Caroline had come to the circus after school, feeling very low and not feeling going home with her sister.

It was Tom who had first noticed she wasn't herself today. And when he had tried to ask her what's wrong, she had broken down in tears.

Tom didn't not know what to do, called for Philip as he was more like a big brother to Caroline than Tom was.

And then Lettie, who'd just entered the tent came up to them and saw a very sad Caroline. When Philip came, they finally got Caroline to tell them why was she crying.

Lettie tried to calm down the young girl, while Philip did consider if he should call after a carriage and bring Caroline home. The young Barnum girl did protest against that idéa.

"I don't wanna make mommy upset!" Philip sat down on the ground next to her.

"Caroline why would your mother be upset?"

Caroline looked at him. "Daddy said I had to look after mommy while he was gone. Caroline broke the eye contact with Philip and looked down.

"And I don't wanna make her sad as well."

Philip was starting to get furious at Barnum. "That jerk", he thought. "He should be HERE instead of touring around the country, looking for new acts and idéas for the circus. Here with his two beautiful daughters and wife th-" then Lettie interrupted his thoughts.

"How about we go and do something fun?, looking at Caroline. "what do you say?"

A little smile came from the little girl. "Can we get some ice cream?", she asked looking at Lettie.

"Daddy sometimes takes us to a small café near the park where they have ice cream"

"Oh really?",Philip said bending down so he was at her level. "What's so special about their ice cream?"

"Well .. they have mixed flavors, a chocolate mixed with vanilla and sprinkles AND they decorate it with different things on top afterwards."

"Really? well then its settled. Ice cream it is", he said standing up.

"Yaaas THANK YOU, THANK YOU PHILIP", Caroline said running up and hugging Philip.

"Your welcome, but ONLY if i can see that beautiful smile", Philip said looking at her.

Caroline showed off a big smile "You mean like this?", she said between her teeth while smiling as big as she could.

"There it is", he said and chuckle a little.

Suddenly Anne came up to them. "Guys, some of us are gonna rehearse the changed choreography for Lettie's song. Do you feel like you got it or do you need to practice the dance more?" Of course it would be great if you (turning to Lettie) could go through the song so we can see how it looks."

"Yeah sounds good," Lettie said but then remembered what they talked about before Anne came and looked down at Caroline. Seeing her smile fading away.

"But Philip you take Caroline and get ice cream. You are not in the number anyway and i'm sure we have more time later for you to look over it.", Lettie said looking at the man.

"Yeah absolutely and besides that means".. Picking up Caroline and spinning her around. "More ice cream for us, right Caroline?"

"Yaaaas, the little girl laughed while Philip spinned her around.

Anne and Lettie watched them and smiled.

So while the others started to practice in the ring. Philip and Caroline made their way to the café. It wasn't that far from the docks (where the circus was based). Just two blocks away and then you turned by the corner of the park, and then you just crossed the street and then you were there.

It was a afternoon in the beginning of the spring. The leaves had just started to grow out on the trees and it started toget warmer in New York.

If there was something Caroline loved it was the spring. She had many memories from each one, she and her family used to do many things together. Many smal trips to different places outside the city. It had been picnic by a lake, playing in the father showing Caroline and her sister how to make little figures out of sticks and cones and telling them stories from his childhood when he and his father used to be in the nature.

Charity making her delicious berry pie, which her father would sneak a bit of before dinner when he thought Charity wouldn't notice, but she did. Then he would use his charm to get out of the trouble.

Caroline smiled thinking of her parents.

After everything that had happened since buying the museum, following the move to the mansion, Jenny Lind, the fire and her mother taking her & Helen to stay at her grandparents house not knowing what would happen to the family, her parents. But everything had turned from bad to good again after that. Her father apologizing over and over again for all of his actions and made them a promise them that _From Now On _he would be a better husband, a better father and spending more time with his family.

Her father and Philip were now partners, since Philip owned 50%. That gave Philip more responsibility over the circus while Barnum still was in charge like before but not having to carry everything himself anymore. Sadly that meant that Phineas could travel more. That was the part that Caroline disliked.

If it was a smal trip then Philip would go with him, but on the longer ones Phineas traveled along while Philip stayed in home New and hold the strings with the circus.

Suddenly Caroline was brought out of her thoughts. They were now standing infront of the smal café _"New York's Ice Cream Shop."_

"Well now that we are here, let's see if it's true as you said earlier." blinking with his left eye at Caroline.

5 Minutes later the two came out each with a ice cream in their hands.

They made their way over to the park , there they found a empty bench to sit down they both did enjoy the ice cream and each others company.

"I most say." Turning to Caroline "This might be the best ice cream I ever tasted.", Philip said.

"See I told you so.",the young girl said while she ate the delicious ice cream.

The two watched as people passed by, some in a hurry and others usually.

A man selling newspaper on the other side of the street. A woman with a stroller, who seemed to be in a hurry. Excuses herself as she accidentally bumps into another woman. A typical day in the city if you asked.

After a long silence Caroline finally said. "Thank you Philip."

Philip turns to look at her and smilies. "No thank you for showing me this place, next time we should bring Anne and a few others with us. I think they'll love this."

"Your welcome and yes we do that." She pauses. "But I didn't mean just the ice cream.", she said and looked him stright in the eyes.

Philip looked at her, knowing what she'd say but asked anyway. "Oh well then what did you mean?"

Caroline moved closer into Philip and rested her head on the young mean's shoulder. "Thank you for today, for making my tears go away."

And at this moment just hearing how happy the little girl sounded and seeing that smile coming back, made his day complete.


End file.
